UNTITLED FOR NOW
by lc4life
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW :


**MY FRIEND ANGELICA DOE****S****N'T THINK HER WRITING IS GOOD BUT I WANT T****O PROVE HER WRONG SEND ME AS MANY REVIEWS AS POSSIBLE TO PROVE IT TO HER ...SHE'S GOING THROUGH HARD STAGE IN HER LIFE ONCE YOU READ THESE POEMS I GUESS YOU COULD TELL WHY... ONE OF HER BEST GUYFRIENDS POEM IS ALSO IN HERE****…****LET'S JUST SAY HER SUICIDE ATTEMPTS INSPIRE MY STORIES AND SO DOES HER LIFE BUT DON'T WORRY ME AND MY FRIENDS TRY OUR BEST TO SUPPORT HER AND HELP HER THROUGH OUT HER STRUGGLES PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME.**

* * *

**

* * *

My Parent's Love Me**

Aren't I truly fortunate to have parents who take notice of what I am?

A DEMONIC child who has CONSTANT thoughts of REVENGE and other EVILS.

I think it is fortunate it is fortunate to have parents who are waiting for you to FALL and

HIT ROCK BOTTOM,

BLAME EVERY FRAGMENT

OF DISPAIR on YOU?

I think it is a blessing that they care enough to hate me!!!...

To argue over me!!!-thinking I do not hear them

To dismiss any good thing I've done!!!

To feed me lies, but not expect me to SHOVE LIESBACK DOWN THEIR THROATS!!!!

To try to discourage my hopes…

And I write this, my whole EXISTENCE is YELLING; SCREAMING at EVERYTING

I AM…

And as I write this, I hear them still COMPLAINING ABOUT ME

I am not the PERFECT "LAMB" they WANT me to BE…

And as I write this, I am sitting on the bathroom floor, TEARING AT MY FLESH!..

THINKING ABOUT SCARS, STAINS,SUICIDE; about **CuTtInG, ****bLoOd, ****DeAtH****…**

They love me so much that they despise me; why didn't they throw me away?

If they knew before hand about me, being opposite of what they dreamt,

Would they have thrown me away then?...

AND as I write this, while sitting on the bathroom floor, I think about

TONIGHT and how I will cry once more…

There's an INFINITE AMOUNT of TEARS LEFT FOR ME TO SHED…

AN INFINITE AMOUNT BEFORE I DIE …

BEFORE I'M DEAD

**BY ANGELICA**

**TYPED BY LC**

* * *

**WHY I HURT**

Why do I hurt myself?

Why do I hurt myself?

It's not my fault…

I only do it because of you…

If it wasn't for you, I'd be just fine.

If it wasn't for this world, I'd be perfect.

If I was never born, your life would be better.

If it wasn't for me, you'd be happy.

Why am I the one who makes the world bad?

Why is it me that must suffer for what you and the world do?

If it wasn't for, the world and your life would be perfect.

I wish I was never born so you could live a perfect life…

So you could be happy, because all I want is for you to be happy

Because I love you

I will die for you, even if you don't love me

I would die for you to make your life better

Even if you never truly love me I will always truly love you…

You will never see me again

I hope you live a happy and wonderful life, my love

For today is our goodbye…

**BY JACOB**

**TYPED BY LC**

* * *

**WATCHING HIS PAIN**

I've noticed the pain he's in.

I've been quietly observing from the outside with limited knowledge and edited content of what takes place.

But, nevertheless, asking myself the same questions…

Why does he hurt himself? Why does he hate himself?

It's not his fault, and he knows this, but deep in the shaded areas of his mind, he knows the real cause.

He had nothing but adoration for her, so reality must have hit him hard.

He had been living in a fantasy world far from the so called logic…just as I have…

He starts to question her love

Without it he would be fine.

He starts to question this world

Without it he would be perfect.

Then he questions his love for her

Without him, her life would be better …happier

It may be true, but what about my selfish wants and needs?

I feel powerless as I watch his somber thoughts get the best of him.

He's not the one who makes the world turn to wickedness, yet he suffers the consequences.

And as he wishes to have never been born so her life could be perfect…be happy, he only thinks about his love for her.

She can hate, detest, despise, harm, injure, haunt;

She could not have any sign of love for him in her body, and he would die for her, because he thinks he makes her life worse each day.

And she does not have to truly love him, but he will always truly love her.

Even as he begins to die for her

He reminds her that she will never see him again,

He still hopes for her happiness

For her to lead a wonderful life…

He say's "today is our goodbye"

And I close my eyes trying to hold myself together…

What about my selfish wants and needs?

Did she hurt you so badly that I couldn't get a final look…a final moment with you?

You didn't deserve any of it; it was all lies!!!

You are already so far gone, but I cannot stop reaching, even though it is clear you left me.

Even though I found myself loving you, being in love with you…

I'll let go for now but I will never say "goodbye"

But instead I'll say "I love you"

**WRITTEN BY ANGELICA**

**ALTERNATE ENDING BY ****LC(****I NOTICED SHE WROTE 2 ENDINGS SO I FIXED IT)**

**TYPED BY LC**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
